Study Session
by Scandalacious Intentions
Summary: Elphaba analyses the subject of her new hobby.


I haven't posted anything in ages. Oh fan fiction, how I have missed thee.

Disclaimer:** Life is painless when you're claimless…**

Elphaba was reluctant to admit that she had finally managed to acquire a hobby. She had stumbled upon it by chance and as such had found a way in which she and every other female in Shiz, were linked. It was remarkable.

It was a sad day, she thought, that Elphaba Thropp joined the ranks of the Tiggular fan-club. She had taken to studying her roommate's boyfriend. He sat beside her in Life Sciences where they had all been forced to sit in alphabetical order.

She had been despised by the other girls, even more so because she wasted the precious hour. She sat as far away as possible as though he had come down with a rare, embarrassing and incurable disease and never pretended to have forgotten a pencil so she could steal his or notes so she could sit shoulder to shoulder, her breath tracing patterns on his bare forearms. That, she supposed, was the reason he was dating Galinda.

However, of late she had noticed that the colour of his eyes matched exactly and (no doubt deliberately) the green of his "lucky" blazer that always made an appearance on days of testing.

She had noticed that his hair (just prior to having it cut back into his trademark style) actually bounced like Galinda's. He could probably even toss it to flirt. In fact, if he was anything like her roommate, he went back to his room to add more volume inducing products to it at lunch.

On sunny summer days, his hair was the exact colour of straw and when the light hit it, his whole head would shine and he would look positively angelic. She had accidentally brushed it with her hand once when she reached up to push a strand of her own back behind her ear just as he bent his head to (for once) take a look at the handout on the desk. It felt like silk and it was something of a secret ambition to touch it again. How could hair be so addictive?

When he smiled his whole face lit up. His sea green eyes would literally sparkle and his nose would crinkle. He never really smiled; he beamed. It was really rather unfair, Elphaba thought, that she should hardly ever smile yet she was so sure that Tiggular was even beaming in his _sleep_. How dare he be so endearing?

Said beam usually preceded a deep throaty laugh. When he really laughed his eyes would widen, as though shocked at the sound. He would throw his head back and his laughter was infectious. She didn't even know why they were all laughing but when he laughed, no matter the subject, she felt compelled to smile in response even if the only person to share the rare smile with was herself.

He stood at exactly six feet and one inch. She had sized him up as he stood against the door frame at the start of their first Life Sciences lesson. His shoulders were broad and square. His arms were incredibly muscular for his age. His arse in those tight white pants was just…

Elphaba gasped and buried her face in her emerald hands to hide the fierce blush that was slowly spreading across her whole face. Perhaps it was a bad idea to focus on the pants…

His voice was deep and guttural and she would never admit to even herself that the smooth, honey-like tones in his voice could persuade her to stop breathing if he so wanted. He rarely spoke to her and so she had taken to eavesdropping. She reasoned that this was perfectly acceptable as she was too absorbed in the sound of his voice to notice what was being said.

On the rare occasions that required concentration, his brow furrowed slightly. His tongue would protrude barely over his bottom lip as he doodled across the inside cover of his textbook. When he was anxious he would bite the thumb nail of his right hand. When he was bored he would always tap the same rhythm on the desk with his pencil. When he was shocked, his eyebrows would disappear into his fringe. When he was tired, his eyelids would slowly flutter to a close and then fly open when he realised where he was.

Breakfast was usually a meal to be avoided. Eight o'clock in the morning was not a time that Fiyero chose to be active. When it couldn't be avoided, breakfast always consisted of hot chocolate and toast.

Lunch was always a sandwich, usually ham but occasionally cheese and pickle. Cheese and pickle days usually coincided with days that she wanted one and he took the last. As a committed vegetarian, that meant a red apple and water for her. Super.

And come to think of it, he would always buy the last red apple too and polish it on the upper right leg of his trousers until it gleamed. Oh to be that apple…

Elphaba pursed her lips. She was getting tired of her mind running off without her like that.

Glancing out of the window, she watched him swagger off with his arm wrapped casually around Galinda's waist. Sighing, she collected her books together. She was meant to be studying. She was going to fail now, she knew it; unless she wrote an essay on Fiyero Tiggular.

Somehow that didn't seem as stupid as it sounded.


End file.
